


A Scream

by undeadcannibal



Series: I Love You [3]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Depictions of Violence and Gore, Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadcannibal/pseuds/undeadcannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Fuck, <b>I love you</b> so much I hate myself for it!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He wasn’t sure when he started screaming or when he stopped after that.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scream

_“Hey, Wade.”_

_. . ._

_“Wade?”_

_. . ._

_A single stale sigh breaks the momentary silence. “Oh my--”_

_“Well?” He replied in a sing-song tone, tilting his head just the slightest for further emphasis._

_“Fine! Alright.”_

_. . ._

_“How’s my favorite merc doing, Big Daddy Deadpool?”_

_“Ahh. Sweet, sweet fucking music to my ears, angel.”_

_“Remind me again why I continue to work and occasionally hook up with you.”_

_It wasn’t said as a question, but he sure as hell was going to answer it._

_“Because, my dear - wonderfully sexy - partner-in-occasional-crime,”_

_Standing up on the ledge of the building, he foolishly swung around - not even caring that he was literally teetering on the damn ledge - and jumped down; landing in front of you and flicking the tip of your nose with his index finger._

_“We work together oh, so well. Both fucked up in a myriad of ways and sometimes, between all the killing, shitty mercenary business, and small assassinations, we like to help each other temporarily forget about all those big internal problems by fucking the others brains out.”_

_“That’s not what I--”_

_“Usually, I’m the one doing the fucking, though.”_

_“Deadpool.”_

_“But you know I’m down to take it every so often.”_

_“Wade.”_

_“Ah, ah, ah. Remember the name, baby.”_

_“Mother fucker.”_

_“...Er, no. But close enough.”_

_Another sigh, another rub of the temple. As much as he’d like to think that he didn’t enjoy irritating you, he did. A lot. Especially when it lead to the both of you ending up in a bar, drinking cheap shit for double what it was really worth, and then ending up inside of some seedy hotel room; banging pent up frustration and issues out the only way the two of you liked to._

_“Listen, as tempting as it is to hear you ramble on about this and that - trying to avoid the inevitable the best way you know how - we’ve got work to do. Like, right now.”_

_You may not have been able to make it out much, but behind that mask of his, those scarred lips were curled up in an ecstatic smile. Not because of the fact that he got to kick some bad-guy ass, but because the two of you got another chance to work together again._

_He’d ever admit so aloud, but he loved working with you. Though he didn’t mind working alone, it was nice to have some company once in awhile. And your company, he happened to enjoy the most. While others were barely alright to work with, once the job was done, they went on their way; never to speak or address him again._

_You, however, were different. Yeah, the two of you shared a number of problems - both mentally and physically - but you didn’t treat him any differently than you did others. Unlike the rest, you stayed after the first job. And when other lame asses like Wolverine or Hawkeye came around offering you a job - that wasn’t too important or necessary for you to be present - You’d pass and stick with him. Or talk them into letting him attend. Which was **always** fun. But, despite how shitty and awful he could be, you always stuck by him. He never knew why. Hadn’t had someone do such a thing for no particular reason in a long time, but was still just as grateful. In his own way, of course. _

_Acting as if he totally didn’t just doze off mentally, he nodded and tapped the handle of one of his katanas._

_“Sure thing, sweet cheeks. Lead the way.”_

_\- - -_

_No…_

_No, no, no, no, no, no!_

_“ **Fuck**!”_

_How could he have let this happen again?!_

_“Shit, shit, shit! Kerosene! Kerosene!”_

_He didn’t see it. Didn’t see the blade rushing towards you. Didn’t see the blade slice clean through your side. Leaving you in a curled, panting mess on the ground._

_After the final bullet traveled through the last guy’s skull, Deadpool was quick to slide over to you, carefully dragging you into his arms while he tried to speak without his voice breaking._

_It was happening all over again and he wasn’t sure if he could survive it again. Wasn’t sure if he could just move on again._

_“Kerosene, I--”_

_Your chest heaved with every shaky breath you gave, eyes clenched shut tightly while your teeth grit together. Though the two of you had been through your fair share of accidents, he wasn’t sure if you were going to survive this one. Like him, you’d also possessed a healing factor, but unlike him, neither of you knew the extent of yours. Where the line was drawn on how much damage you could withstand._

_While he was mentally berating himself and trying to figure out the best plan, you lifted a shaky hand and placed it on his, gripping his hand with as much strength as you could muster. “Wade,” A cough rattled your body, making you wince and groan as blood splattered forward; tainting the soft color of your teeth and lips crimson. “D-Don’t freak out. We’re, we’re good right now. Just,” Although you didn’t cough up any more blood, your speech was slowed and slightly slurred. “Try to calm down and apply some pressure to my wound.”_

_Nodding dumbly, Deadpool felt as if he was put on autopilot by the way he moved without much thought. Gently pulling away the shredded remains of your shirt, he was quick to carefully remove most of the rubble and other nasty shit away and out of your wound before he began to apply pressure. Thankfully, the blade wasn’t embedded in your side, but it still left you extremely wounded and vulnerable. There was so much blood…_

_If this were any other situation, or he was the one that’d been cut, he’d make a joke as to why he wears red, but this wasn’t an easy situation and he wasn’t the one hurt. It was **you**. Not him. And that scared the hell out of him. _

_“C’mon, you’ve gotta stay with me. We’re partners-in-occasional-crime, remember?”_

_Glancing up at him with tired, glazed over eyes, you laughed weakly before nodding. “Y-Yeah. Partners-in-occasional-crime.”_

_With your hand still gripping his own strongly, he didn’t know what else to do. Normally, he was tough during something like this. Didn’t let his emotions break that facade he took on when he wore the suit and went by a different name. No. Normally, he wouldn’t be crying behind that mask. Wouldn’t be here trying to keep you alive. Wouldn’t be breaking down inside._

_“Fuck, **I love you** so much I hate myself for it!”_

_He wasn’t sure when he started screaming or when he stopped after that._

_\- - -_

“Wow. You _really_ know how to treat a girl, Wade. ‘I love you so much I hate myself for it’. I’m squirming in my panties right now just reciting it.” 

Deadpool - now Wade while he was out of costume and out of work temporarily - simply shook his head and scoffed at your remark. “Hey! You knew the moment you met me that I wasn’t the type to be poetic and shit, that was the best I got. Especially when I was having a fucking breakdown while you were bleeding out in my arms.” 

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the pain medication you were on. Hell, maybe it was a mixture of the two. You didn’t know. Only thing you knew was that he had a point there. Although it wasn’t the most glamorous declaration of love you’d ever heard, it fit him. It fit him better than he probably knew. Or was even willing to admit.

“Alright, alright. ‘M sorry.” Your speech was slightly slurred - once again, probably from your bad choice of mixtures - but was still eligible. “Seriously, though. You saved my ass. And confessed your love for me, all in one night. I owe you.” 

“Mm, no. No, you don’t. Just do me a favor, though.”

When you leaned in closer towards him he took that opportunity to sling his arm around your shoulders - making sure to be extra cautious when it came to your injured side - and leaned down close to your ear. “Please do not almost fucking die again. 

A small snort escaped you. “Sure, Wade. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit I got carried away with this one. Oh well. Idk if I like how it turned out or whatever, but hey. It's my first Deadpool 'sort of' fic and I'm still happy with it. Maybe I'll do something more for him in the future. 
> 
> Oh, and if I post something and you guys want me to add or tag or I just plain missed it, don't hesitate to let me know. uwu
> 
> The inspiration for this series can be found [here.](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you)


End file.
